Embodiments described herein generally relate to processing devices and, more specifically, relate to technologies for common platforms for one-level memory architectures and two-level memory architectures and operating the same.
In computing, memory refers to the physical devices used to store programs (e.g., sequences of instructions) or data (e.g. program state information) on a temporary or permanent basis for use in a computer or other digital electronic devices. The terms “memory,” “main memory” or “primary memory” can be associated with addressable semiconductor memory, i.e. integrated circuits consisting of silicon-based transistors, used for example as primary memory in computers.